This is only the beginning Emrys
by leggomygreggo2
Summary: This is only the beginning Emrys... He promised his eyes flashing a dirty gold once again, which soon turned into glee as fear grew on her Elven face and a quiet cackle made its way from the man's lips as she grabs her head, pure terror now reflecting in her blue eyes. Fem!Merlin/Arthur. Crap summery? Yes I know but please read :D


_**Hello all! this is a Fem!Merlin/Arthur one shot with the Knights acting as protective brothers. . I hope you like this fic, took me AGES to make XD This is Set between series 4 and 5 so Arthur is King and lets say Morgana is still good somehow, and this is kind of a reveal fic XD All spells in Welsh :D**_

 _ **Normal POV:**_

A Man, tall and broad stood lingering in the shadows the trees cast down on the forest, a black hood covering his face as he hid from a group of 11 Knights and a Woman.  
The man sneered at the sight of the beautiful maiden, hatred taking over his body as he struggles not to kill the woman at that very second.  
He calms himself, the urge to kill ebbing away replaced by an evil smirk which made its self known across his vulgar, scarred face as he follows them, stalking silently behind the group of unaware Camelotian Knights.  
He watches slyly as they ride through the dense forest, rushing after them, freezing on the spot as his foot snaps a twig and the woman's black hair swishes over her shoulder, shining in the sun as her head swivels backwards, cerulean coloured eyes scanning keenly through the trees in search of the source from where the noise came from.  
"Cuddiwch fi, gwnewch fi yn anweledig i bawb" _(Hide me, make me invisible to all)_  
The man whispers his eyes flashing a dark, muddy gold and his once visible body disappears, turning transparent, the trees behind him visible through his unseen body.  
He lets out a sigh of relief as the Black haired beauty turns around, her back once again to him.  
He barley contains the evil laugh that his cracked lips nearly lets slip out, smirking wickedly at the obliviousness of King Arthur, his Knights and his Sorceress.  
 _Soon._ He thought his hate of the group of people, but especially the treacherous Witch who sat on her dazzling horse, increasing by the second, increasing to barley contained anger and the pure need to kill.

 _Soon she will feel my wrath and the King of Camelot will discover her true colours and will find himself without a magical protector, even Emrys cannot avoid the cruelty of the Pendragon's. Soon she will find her death._ He vowed to himself as he watches, dark brown eyes watching as the King announces they would stop for lunch.  
 _This is only the beginning Emrys..._ He promised his eyes flashing a dirty gold once again, which soon turned into glee as fear grew on her Elven face and a quiet cackle made its way from the man's lips as she grabs her head, pure terror now reflecting in her blue eyes.

 _ **Merlyn POV:**_

I, Arthur and his Knights rode through the darkening forest, the sun's rays disappearing as the glowing moon came out, darkness replacing the golden light of day.  
We were on a week long hunting trip, searching for as much food as we could before the Feast of Harvest, which was celebrating the vast amounts of crops the land had given to us during the year.  
We had just entered the third day of our week long hunt and so far it was peaceful and no attacks were made against the King of Camelot, no bandit's popping out of the trees swords drawn, no sorcerer's lurking in the shadows, just three days of peaceful, undisturbed hunting.  
"There is a cave up here somewhere, we can take shelter for the night there. It will be a cold night this evening" Arthur comments as he kicks his young Chestnut Mare onwards into a gallop.  
I kick my horse, Rowan, to follow the Kings actions and his long legs stretches out, his dainty legs eating up the earth bellow, his silvery ears flickering forward showing his joy before flickering backwards at the sound of my voice.  
He soon came to a stop as I pull his reins backwards, halting his movement so we where stood next to Arthur as he jumps off his steed.  
Rowan lets out a snort of disapproval as I leaped off of him, his nose instantly rubbing against my arm craving all of my attention.  
"Your a good boy" I tell him my feminine fingers trailing his neck, making slow soothing circles across his muscular neck. He snorts quietly leaning towards my touch as I rest my tiered body on his strong body, my head leaning heavily onto his neck, my eyes slipping closed as his did, falling into a light slumber, trusting him to keep me on my feet.  
It wasn't long before before I feel strong hands on my waist pulling me slightly from my horse.  
"Merls?" His voice whispers, a deep rumbling in my ear as I unknowingly lean into his chest as he supports my exhausted body.  
"Merlyn? I'm sorry but you need to wake up" His voice says and I attempt to lift my heavy eye lids and my brain suddenly realises my situation as the sound of the others arriving travels to my ears.  
"Sorry" I say, my cheeks burning a pink shade as I make my tiered legs stand fully, taking a step away from Arthur's very warm body, ducking my head in embarrassment as my body instantly wanted Arthur's warm body back. Wanted the safety his strong arm's wrapped me in, the happiness and relief he brought me to be replenished.  
"Its okay, your tiered. After you help me cook some food and light the fire, you can sleep to your hearts content" He chuckles as I grab the bag full of our food supply before he lead me away from the horses and into a cave, leaving the horses to Sir Carwyn and Sir Peter.  
"Gwaine, Percival can you collect the firewood and enough to last the night." Arthur asks the two Knights who followed us in.  
"Whatever you say Queenie" Gwaine answers walking out of the cave, Percival on his heels.  
"Gwaine..." Arthur growls, the nickname Gwaine had given him since he had become King annoyed him nearly as much not having his food. I let out a small giggle at his annoyance, his head snapping over in my direction at the sound, his bright blue eyes landing on me.  
"Merlyn..." He warns and I chuckle in reply, no fear towards Arthur's attempt to prompt me into shutting my mouth before I even spoke.  
"Oh shut up" He says no real venom in his voice, as a smile makes its way across his handsome face.  
"I did not say a single word" I answer.  
"Your eyes, on the other hand tell me a completely different story"  
"What, that your a Dollop-head? Because that was what I was thinking"  
"Exactly. My point has been proven"  
"Oh shush, we have supper to prepare" I say before kneeling on the floor the bag of food in front of me. "What shall it be tonight?" I ask the still standing King.  
"Hmm..."He wonders striding to my side sinking to the floor copying my actions "How about a rabbit, carrot and potato stew?" He asks as he takes the ingredients out.  
"Sounds good" I reply adding "Can you take care of the rabbit?" I ask, because although I had done it plenty of times I did not particularly enjoyed skinning rabbit's, or any animal in that case.  
"Okay" He answers grabbing the dead rabbit by the ears and starting his job as I chopped up the ingredients, placing them in a cauldron, adding the other ingredients needed before Arthur placed the now chunked pieces of rabbit meat into the cauldron.  
I added salt and sage just as Gwaine and Percival walked into the cave mouth the other Knights following as they had finished looking after the horses who all stood tied to trees just a few meters away.  
"Here's the firewood, as you required, Queenie" Gwaine spoke, dropping the arm full of wood he had onto the floor, Percival doing the same as Leon stepped forwards stacking some of the wood onto the floor ready to be lit. He lights the fire while the other Knights spread out across the cave, laying their bedrolls and blanket on the floor.  
The cave was fairly warm with the fire lit, and I look around the once dark cave now alight with a orange flickering glow from the fires flames. The cave was small only several meters long, a wall in the back making it safe as no one was able to attack from behind.  
"Merlin, we better get this on the fire" Arthur's voice broke through my studying of the cave and I come to my senses.  
"Oh yes..." I trail off picking up the cauldron and placing it over the waiting stand which Arthur had placed.  
We all sit around the fire then, waiting for the stew to cook, bantering back and forth to entertain each other.  
It took around 20 minutes before I deemed it ready and I handed out bowls of stew, taking a seat between Arthur and Elyan, blowing on the hot stew before starting to eat.  
We ate in comfortable silence the random comment there and then but other wise supper went uneventful. Once the Knights had finished their bowls of stew, thanking me and Arthur for a wonderful supper as they placed the bowls down near the fire. I stand intent on picking up all the bowls to clean them when a hand stopped my movements.  
"Leave them. They can be cleaned tomorrow. Sit" Arthur says and just as I start to protest wanting to get the bowls clean and done with but Lancelot speaks.  
"Merlin just sit. We can all clean them tomorrow, you are tired" He said his voice unusually authoritative.  
"Fine" I answer sitting back down, knowing to give up now before they all demanded me to sit. _Quit while your ahead_ I thought to myself.

We laugh and talk for a few hours sharing stories and jokes but soon I found myself tiring, my eyes fluttering closed as if they weighed a tonne and I couldn't keep them open.  
I didn't even realise my body lolling to the side, attracted to the warmth that radiated from Arthur's body, my head falling on his firm but surprisingly comfortable shoulders.  
I didn't realise the hot breath on my face, the feel of skin on my lips.  
I didn't realise the loud voices of the Knights grow silent, multiple footsteps drawing away from me.  
All I realised is the feeling of my body being carried for a few second before being lowered, my head landing on something soft, firm and so very warm.  
Then the feel of gentle fingers brushing through my long hair makes my body relax, fingertips massaging my scalp so calming as I snuggled into the soft body beneath me and I fell into blissful slumber.

 _ **Arthur POV:  
**_ I smile proudly at my men, listening to story after story, joke after joke as they bickered and bantered together, occasionally joining in, but I felt distracted. My eyes kept falling on the vision that sat next to me, finding myself awed at her natural beauty. Her stunning blue eyes shined in the dim light of the fire, her face illuminated strikingly.  
I couldn't take my eyes from her.  
When I did I felt her presence draw me back like I was in a desert and she was the only water supply.  
"Right Arthur?" I hear Gwaine's say.  
"Yeah" I answer not entirely sure what they where talking about and what I agreed to.  
Knowing smirks all crossed the faces of my closest friends, making my eyes narrow in suspicion.  
I made a mental note to ask them of it later, but it was instantly forgotten when I felt a body lean on mine. My body immediately knowing it was Merlyn.  
I turn my head, surprised at how close she was my mind going blank as her lips brush against the edge of my mouth, breathing long forgotten.  
I pull back slightly so I wouldn't be tempted to claim her mouth, remembering how to breathe again.  
My eyes scan over her sleeping form, taking in the youthfulness sleep made her look, drowning in her delicate beauty, my hands urging to brush through her hair, the smell of her hitting my nose intoxicating.  
"Right, that's our cue to settle for the night" Leon says making my head snap to him as the Knights get up, Leon, Percy, Lance, Gwaine and Elyan once again sharing looks, smiles on their faces, a silent coversation shared between them, before they retreated to their bed rolls.  
"Carwyn, Adam you take first watch, wake Gwaine and Percy for the second shift, Leon and Lance you will go after. Elyan and Lionel you after, followed by Peter and Charles and I and Merlyn will go last" I say earning 'Yes Sire's and 'Goodnight's' from the Knights and a 'Whatever Queenie' from Gwaine.  
Once I knew all of my men had settled, 8 sleeping and 2 on watch at the mouth of the cave, I decided to move to a more comfy area.  
I pick Merlyn up bridal style, taking 4 strides to the edge of the cave where the fire still warmed the area, blazing it with heat.  
I settle my body against the wall, surprised it was not as cold as expected.  
I then reach over Merlin's shoulders carefully moving her so she was leaning on my right arm grabbing my bag and dragging it to my side.  
I place her on my lap cradling her close, pulling my thick blanket from my bag placing it over her shoulders.  
A small smile made its way across my face as she nestles her way closer to me, her hands gripping lightly at my shirt her head falling to my neck her nose resting on my collar bone. My fingers twitch to be able to touch her so I give into my needs and I let my fingers rise to her defined cheekbones, trailing over soft skin reaching her hair and I let them tangle in her soft hair, running them over her scalp.  
As my hands run through her ebony locks I feel my eyes increase in weight, fluttering closed joining Merlyn in slumber.

 ** _TIME CHANGE: Hours earlier:_**

We had stopped for a quick lunch, a vegetable broth cooking over the blazing fire.  
"Hurry up Merlyn! We haven't got all day! We have only a few hour's of sunlight left!" Arthur exclaims as I dish out the broth handing it one by one to the waiting Knights.  
"Yes I know. I'm going as fast as I can!" I murmur not caring if he heard or not, I was exhausted, three days running around after Arthur an his knights was not what I called 'fun'.  
"Thank you" One of the Knights says when I hand him his bowl of broth.  
I look up identifying the man as Sir Lionel.  
He was the youngest son of King Bors, a King of a nearby Kingdom.  
He came to Camelot during my first year being Arthur's Maidservant.  
He as the 4th son of King Bors and did not have a claim to the throne, so he came to Camelot to serve Arthur, who he knew already.  
He was a handsome man, tall and muscled and he had hazel eyes with dark brown hair. He was kind, gentle and loyal.  
But there was one problem with the man who sat before me, he just wasn't Arthur, no man I had met compared to him, but I knew he and I could never be. I a servant he a King.  
A charming smile morphed on Sir Lionel's face when our eyes meet and I return the gesture before turning around and carrying on with the job at hand.  
I turn towards Arthur his bowl of steaming broth in my hands.  
I walk to him but it seemed he did not notice my presence. _Weird_ I thought.  
I was confused even further at the scowl he was shooting Sir Lionel. _If looks could kill..._ I thought again.

"Arthur?" I question and his blue eyes snap to mine "Your broth" I add extending my hand which held the broth.  
"Ah! Finally!" He comments brushing away my confused look, the death glare gone.  
I turn back around, my eyebrows knit together in confusion.  
 _What has gotten into him lately?_ I question myself as I finish giving the rest of the Knights their broth's before dishing out my own.

I walk over to were Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot and Elyan sat talking, laughing probably at another of Gwaine's tavern stories. I get to were they sat intent on sitting in between Leon and Gwaine and joining in with their current conversation when a screech reaches my ears making my head pound.  
I feel my hands drop the broth I held, splashing onto my legs as I jump in fear.  
"EMRYS, YOU CANNOT AVOID DEATH. YOU SHALL NOT EVADE MY ANGER, I WILL AVENGE MY BROTHER! " A voice screamed making me clutch my head in pain.

 _ **Arthur POV:**_  
I watch on jealousy rising from deep inside me as Sir Lionel attempts to catch my Maidservants attention, the green eyes monster returning to say hello.  
From the moment he came to Camelot he had his eyes on Merlin.  
To be completely honest I don't blame him for I was enchanted by her beauty from the first moment my eyes landed on her.

 _ **~Flashback 4 years earlier (ish)~  
**_ ** _I throw my dagger at the servant, hitting the middle of the target making the poor servant cry out in shock.  
"Don't stop!" I exclaim to the servant as he keeps walking, his head popping over the target asking:  
"Here?"  
_** _ **"I told you to keep moving" I answer bringing another dagger back, throwing it with force at the target.  
"Come on! Run!" I utter as he starts to run back and forth, my daggers hitting the target twice before the servant drops it and it rolls away. The servant runs after it only for it to stop, a small foot halting its movement.  
My eyes follow the legs up, travelling over a beautiful feminine body, reaching an alluring face, blue eyes like the sea staring back at me, ebony ****black** **locks of hair falling over her shoulders, framing her high cheekbones and a pale face.**_

 _ **My breathe catches as I marvel at the creature in front of me, she did not have the beauty many hours of work and make-up did as many of the Camelotian women did, she had natural beauty that stole the breathe from my lungs.  
If she did not wear a worn blue dress and a red neckerchief I would have assumed her Royalty, for her looks would rival Morgana herself.  
"Hey. Come on. That's enough" she says her voice one of angels, the run shining behind her head making her hair shine and I found myself wanting to brush may hands through the surely soft locks.  
"What?" I ask her comment finally sinking into my dazed brain.  
Beauty or not she could not talk to the Prince of Camelot in such a way.  
"You've had your fun my friend" She answers  
"Do I know you?" I question.  
"Uh, I'm Merlyn." Her voice says.  
**Hmm, Merlyn...a name fit for a Queen... **I think and before I knew what was happening my heart had already decided.**_

 **~End of Flashback~**

Ever since that day I was hooked, craved her like she was air and I desperately needed to breath.  
I was awed by her, fascinated, loved her fiery attitude, her gentle, loving, kind nature and her selflessness. I just couldn't get enough.

So when he attempted to flirt with her every moment he got, sending her charming smiles, you could understand it sent me into a mode of jealousy.  
He had even asked me for her hand in courting which I refused instantly, making up an excuse about how she was off limits for all men.  
It was a selfish lie.  
I wanted her for myself, wanted her to become my Queen, wanting her nowhere near other men even my most trusted knights.  
But she, I was sure, did not return my feelings, to her we were best friends nothing more.  
It breaks my heart everyday to watch her complete her chores, to have so close to me but being unable to reach out and to make her mine, make her my Queen as my heart desired.  
It was a selfish lie that would save me from being crushed, because I was sure if I was to watch her happily married to another man my heart would shatter like glass, destroying all in its path, make my heart bleed with grief.  
I needed her by my side otherwise I might as well die, she kept me whole, the other side of my coin, my reason to live.

"Arthur?" Her voice asks making my eyes shoot up to her's from where they had been burning holes into Sir Lionel's head.  
"Your broth" she added handing me the bowl of steaming hot broth.  
"Ah! Finally!" I comment taking the bowl from her small hands as she turns away, walking back to the dwindling fire sharing the rest of the broth between the remaining Knights and herself.  
She walks towards were my most trusted knights, my brothers in all but blood.  
I watch as she arrives at their side, but then it all changed.  
I watch as her eyes widen in fear. Then just as her face scrunched up in pain. Then it was gone, leaving Merlyn clutching her head her chest rising and falling quickly, her eyes closed.  
"Merlyn..." I mutter as I run to her side my hands on her shoulders.  
Her eyes snap open, fear clear in her gorgeous blue eyes  
"Merlyn..." I say again raising a hand to her cheek, the rough skin of my palm meeting her smooth skin, and once it met the fear disappeared from her eyes and she slumped forwards landing on my chest, her breathing heavy, against the side of my neck, hot breath against my skin making me shiver.  
"Okay?" I whisper my arms wrapped around her waist one hand drawing random patterns on her back as her once frantic breathing returns to normal.  
"Yeah." She mumbles back her face hidden in my chest.  
"What happened?" I ask pulling back slightly lifting her chin so she looked at me.  
"I've been running around all of you for three days, I'm exhausted. I got dizzy for a second, that's all" she answers her eyes not meeting mine and I knew instantly she was lying, feeling a bit guilty however as I knew she must have been exhausted.  
"Are you sure?" I question knowing not to push her too much.  
"Yes, I'm okay now." She answers taking a step back leaving my chest cold and she took her body heat with her and I instantly wanted her back, wanted the comfort and safety that seemed to radiate off of her back, to feel her fit perfectly into my arms again. It was as if she was made for me her body slotting into mine impeccably. I shove my hands to my side clutching my red cloak to prevent me from reaching for her again and hold her smaller body close to mine.  
"If you are sure" I answer looking her straight in the eyes trying to read the answer from her eyes. It looked as if she was having an inner with herself , wanting to tell me something but being unable to.  
"It's nothing." She smiles making me forget to breathe for a few seconds before I regained my senses. She turned away from me picking up her dropped bowl and sighing before heading back to the fire, making herself another bowl of the leftover broth. Her hands shook as she picked up the spoon, attempting to spoon the broth into her bowl.  
My heart clenched slightly at the sight, something had frightened her enough to make her tremble, something I had never seen before. Although I made fun of her bravery daily she was braver than most of my Knights. Something had rattled her and I was determined to find out what. I stride to her side taking the bowl and spoon from her hands, my fingers brushing against her's and I swear I felt her shiver at the touch.  
I ignore the reaction as best I could scooping broth into her bowl handing it to her after, sitting her down on a nearby log.  
"I'm fine, Arthur. Honestly" she says looking up at me and I felt myself melt.  
"Eat. Once you finish, we will head out, find somewhere to camp over night and you can rest" I tell her squeezing her hand quickly before walking towards the horses, readying mine and Merlyn's, checking the saddle's girth was tight and everything was secure. By the time I had finished my inspection I turn to find Merlin already packing away the equipment, Lancelot and Gwaine at her side helping her shove things in a bag while Leon took care of the fire.  
Soon we where on our way again, the sky now darkening.

 **NORMAL TIME: (An hour after Merlyn and Arthur fall asleep, still in Arthur's POV)**

 _"Arthur..."_ An angel like voice says through the haze of slumber I was in.  
" _Arthur...Please wake up. Carwyn and Adam are gone. There's something out there"_ It says her words slowly processing through my sleepy mind.  
" _Arthur wake-"_ The voice starts, her sentence ending with a loud scream as the warmth that lay on me disappeared.

 _Merlyn!_ I thought my body shooting up to my feet, eyes darting around the now darker cave as the fire had dwindled slightly away.  
My eyes scan the cave sharply finding the once slumbering Knights also on their feet ready to attack. Then they land on her.  
Merlyn was pinned to the cave wall by a unseen force terror flashing in her blue eyes as they met mine, her body thrashed against the invisible force.  
"Merlyn!" I exclaim starting to run to her side but then I found my feet off the floor my body flying through the air, crashing to the cave wall in a pained moan, crumbling to the floor.  
"NO!" I hear Merlyn scream.  
"Oh how the mighty have fallen. The Once and future King and Emrys's fate's in my hand. How wonderful. Well for me anyway, can't say much for you." A man's deep, dark chuckle filled the room, echoing through the small cave.  
I feel strong arms that must have belonged to Percival help me up as the man spoke again.  
"Ah... Emrys. At last we meet. I bow to you, mighty Sorceress, protectress of Albion." The man taunts bowing deeply in front of Merlyn who clenched her teeth in anger.  
 _Emrys..._ What was the man on about.  
 _Mighty Sorceress..._ Was the man insane? Merlyn could not be a sorceress. Impossible.  
"Now, now, Emrys we wouldn't want you to get angry and expose yourself, now would we?" The man sneers and adds "After all we have just started"  
"Release me, I am no sorceress." She answers and I sigh in relief. _Of course Merlyn is not a sorceress!_ I think nearly laughing at the thought.  
"Oh your not, well my mistake, I just assumed you where by the sheer amount of power radiating from you" He growls a smirk making its way across his face.  
"I am not a sorceress" Merlyn states again, glaring at the strange man her voice low and dangerous making shivers run through my body.  
"Let's teat that shall we?" The man says as I look to Merlyn who wore a face of panic.  
"Dewch a marwolaeth i pob ddyn sydd yn sefyll o flaen i" _(Bring death to all men who stand in front of me)_  
The man shouts as a wall of fire shoots from mid air flying towards us at a impossibly quick pace, and I squeeze my eyes shut ready for impact, the feel of hot fire licking my soft flesh. But it never came instead the noise of her voice.  
"Stopiwch y tan, amddiffyn pob dyn yn yr ystafell hon gyda'ch phŵer, i gyd heblaw am yr un drwg sy'n bygwth fy tynged" _(stop the fire, protect all men in this room with your power all except the one evil who threatens my destiny)_  
And then a golden shimmering shield surrounded me. I did not find it evil and I did not fear it, instead I felt safe and protected by it, like it was one of Merlyn's embraces.  
I look up stunned, my eyes looking at Merlyns as they faded from a rich, marvellous gold to her normal eyes, the ones I had fallen in love with.  
"You ha..have magic" I stutter shock, betrayal, hurt, awe and love all coarsing through my body.  
"Arthur...I'm so.." She starts but one of the man's large hands slap harshly againt her cheek, making her head snap harshly to the side at the force of the hit.  
I feel anger and protectiveness bubble up from inside me, no one hits Merlyn, not loving, caring Merlyn. No one hits my Merlyn even if she was a sorceress, I knew deep inside me she was not evil, not a bone in her small body was even merely evil.  
"Get your filthy hands off of her!" I shout possessiveness over Merlin fulling my anger further.  
"Or what you'll have me burned to the stake like you did to my little brother? While this traitorous Wench watches her own kind die?" He bellows his hand flying backwards first colliding with Merlyn's cheek and she whimpers in pain.  
"You think I enjoy watching our own Kin die?" Merlyn exclaims earning her another punch to the face, and I don't get why she doesn't use her magic to free herself or at least take the threat out.  
"You are a pathetic excuse for a Sorceress!" He screams his eyes flashing gold, but a darker dirtier, more sinister colour than of Merlyn's.  
Then Merlyn's face scrunched in pain as she moans in pain. The man's eyes flash again as Merlyn bites down on her lip to prevent a noise from being released from her throat.  
"Beg me to stop, Emrys." He sneers  
"Never."Was her defiant reply.  
"Fine, you shall burn from the inside out!" He screams his eyes flashing darker than ever before and Merlyn screams in pain making my heart clench.  
"STOP IT!" I shout rushing towards her but finding I couldn't move, the shield preventing me to move, and I look towards the rest of the knights they too were in the same dilemma, and I knew. She made it impossible for us to move so we did not rush forwards to her aid, to prevent us from being hurt by the Man's evil magic, as did the golden shields. Only she was in danger, only she hurting, writhing in pain and I felt like I wanted to sob at the pure cruelty this world bought to her.  
Then it all happened at once the man shouts out:  
"Yr wyf yn galw ar y cysgodion tywyll sy'n lechu yn y byd hwn, gwaredwch fi o'r creadur budr, gyda chi ewch ai chariad a'i brodyr, adael hi heb unrhyw tynged, dim ond tywyllwch. Dewch a marwolaeth boenus iddi, yn gwneud ei ddioddef, yn gwneud iddi waedu ar gyfer fy golled." _(I call upon the dark shadows who linger in this world, rid me of this filthy creature, with you take her love and her brothers, leave her with no destiny, only darkness. Bring painful death to her, make her suffer, make her bleed for my loss.)_

Dark ghost like shadows rise from the ground, all darting to Merlyn's weakened body. I gasp aloud as her eyes flash the marvelling gold again, my body covered in goose-bumps as she shouts in another Language, the power in her voice making me shiver.  
"Bydd Tywyllwch yn cael unrhyw obaith yn erbyn y goleuni, yr wyf yn eu gorchymyn i chi i ryddhau fi rhag ffiniau anweledig hyn. Unleash eich pŵer adfer oleuni i'r lle hwn, dymchwel pob tywyllwch, ni chaiff drwg yn aros." _(Darkness will have no hope against the light, I command you to release me from these invisible bounds. Unleash your power restore light to this place, demolish all darkness, no evil shall remain.)_  
Then a blinding wave of light burst from her, making me cover my eyes at the sheer brightness. I dare looked through the gaps in my fingers watch in complete fascination as the nearly white light spreads through the cave making the dark shadows disintegrate screeching as they went.  
Then just as fast as it happened it was over, the blinding light gone, replaced by the little light he fire still some how cast.  
My eyes were instantly on her.  
I watched as her eyes faded, only noticing now she was out of her unseen bounds. She then slumps against the cave wall, her eyes fluttering as she found it hard to remain standing.  
I watch as her eyes flash gold again and the shields that matched the flashing of her eyes dissipated.  
"Merly-" I start but I was cut off when the man's voice once more voiced itself.  
"Symudwch, gwnewch i'r dagr yn marcio ei chroen mewn clwyf dwfn, yn gwneud iddi waedu, yn gwneud iddi farw." _(Move, make the dagger mark her skin in a deep wound, make her bleed, make her die.)  
_ Then a disgarded dagger which lay on the floor flew into the air, heading full speed at Merlin, who seemed to tired to acknowledge what was going on around her.  
"Merlyn!" I desperately shout my legs running her way as her head snaps from where it rested tiredly on the wall.  
I dive, soaring into the air intent on taking the dagger for her, to protect her from any more pain, to save the woman I had helplessly fallen in love with.  
But her eyes flash gold and I freeze mid-air finding myself not being able to move, watching helplessly as the dagger sinks into her pale tender flesh.  
A scream tears from her at the sudden pain, eyes clouded with agony.  
She crumbles to the floor, her already weak body finding it impossible to keep up the very little weight that was Merlyn.  
As she fell to her knees a wave of magic burst from her travelling to the Man and he, like the dark shadows, evaporates into thin air a evil chuckle ebbing away with him.  
I watch as her eyes flash gold, lowering me gently to the floor, the action exhausting her and she starts to slump forwards. I run the rest of the way to her which was only five or six steps catching her before she fell, preventing the dagger to nestle its way deeper, tearing her tender flesh as it went.  
"Merlyn?" I question my hands shacking as they lowered to her stomach, where the dagger was, the mere brush of my finger on her flat stomach making her shout in agony.  
"Oh god...I'm sorry." I mutter  
"It..s o..ka..y" She manages to reply.  
"Don't talk, keep your energy." I command.  
"I'...m so..rry fo..r no..t te..lling..yo..u" She carries on.  
"Merlyn not now. I need to take this dagger out" I tell her.  
"Wi..ll it..hu..rt as muc..h as i..t went in?" She mutters  
"Yes. Maybe more, but it has to be done. I can't put pressure down on the wound with the dagger in the way" I tell her as one of my hands tuck her hair behind her ears.  
"Ok..ay..do it" she agrees.  
"Bite down on this" I demand placing one of my leather gloves before her mouth to prevent her from biting her tongue. She bites down on the leather her teeth clenching onto the glove.  
"Okay, ready?" I ask only to receive a nod in reply. "One, two, three" I count before yanking the dagger carefully out of her skin. She lets out a scream of pain through the glove, the glove then falling uselessly from her mouth to the floor as she took heaving breaths.  
I then press down on the wound my disregarded cloak seeping up the crimson blood.  
"Sto..p please...hu..rts" She pleads and I feel my heart break for it was me now afflicting more pain on her.  
"I have to stop the bleeding, I'm sorry" I tell her then a sudden brilliant, ingenious idea hit me. "Heal yourself Merlyn!" I say feeling proud to have thought of the idea.  
"I..can't..h..eal..myself" She gasps  
"Why not, you have strong Magic from what I have seen" I plead, not caring about the fact she had magic I wanted her to be far away from the brink of death.  
"I ca..nt..heal...mysel..f..like healers...can't..heal..themselves.." She answers adding "I am Em..rys I can heal ot..hers..but no..t...myself.."  
"But Merlyn I..I can't l...let you die" I choke, a lump in my throat.  
"Ta..ke..me..outside..to a..cle..aring" She commands making me confused.  
"Why?"  
"Pl..ease..just..tru..st...me" She begs and I feel my heart melt my resolve gone.  
"I do trust you" I answer bending downwards my right arm going under her knees while my left went under her shoulders and I carefully and as genlty as I could, trying to avoid joulting her, I lifted her fully into my arms.  
"Leon, Gwaine, Percy, Lance, Elyan with me. Peter, Charles, Lionel find Carwyn and Adam." I Order striding carefully from the cave walking into the trees.  
My eyes look down towards Merlyn's face to find her eyes closed and I felt panic take over my body.  
"Merlyn?" I ask my voice shaking.  
I nearly cry in joy as her lids open blue eyes meeting mine.  
"Don't do that again!" I exclaim and I watch in amazement as a small smile makes its way across her very pale face.  
"Arthur. There's a clearing!" Gwaine exclaims from behind me and I follow his finger which was held up pointing and true enough, a large clearing came into view.  
We quickly walk over to the massive clearing standing in the middle of the large ring of green grass.  
"Now what?" I ask  
"Pu..t..me..down...All of..y..ou..go..b..ack" she tells us and I do as she asks, a little confused.

 _ **Merlyn POV:**_  
I moan slightly in pain as Arthur lowers me to my feet, and my knees wobble underneath my weight. I feel Arthur's hands on my hip's steadying me for a moment before I took a step forwards as he steps back to where the other Knights were.  
I look over my shoulder once before turning.  
"O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!" I shout, my head facing the sky my voice as loud as my exhausted body was able to let out.  
I hear the distant sounds of Kilgharrah's massive wings and I fall to my knees. I hear Arthur starting to run to me, but he suddenly stops as he also hears the noise of the ever nearing dragon.  
"Merlyn!" He shouts fear in his voice.  
"Its okay Arthur. I called..h..im" I say over my shoulder  
"Called him?" I hear Arthur mutter, confused at what I said and I nearly laugh at his confusion.  
Then Kilgharrah landed his heavy body making the floor shake slightly.  
"Kilgharrah" I mutter in relief, my wound now utterly throbbing, a crimson river of sticky blood trickling down my stomach.  
"Young Warlock, you are gravely injured!" The dragon bellows.  
"That..was what I wa..s hoping fo..r..help with" I answer.  
"Ah...very well. Come forwards." He orders and I struggle to get to my feet, falling back to my knees every time I got up, my legs to weak.  
I feel arms lift me up, carrying me to Kilgharrah.  
"So we finally meet, King Arthur" The dragons voice rumbles.  
"How do I know to trust you not to kill Merlyn?" Arthur enquires holding me as tight as he dared with my injured body  
"I cannot harm my Kin! Nor can I kill a Dragon Lady" Kilgharrah exclaims.  
"Dragon Lady?" Arthur says his voice one of disbelief.  
"We..c..an..talk...a..bout..this..la..ter..Arthur..right..now we have m..ore pressing matt..ers at hand" I tell him.  
"Oh...yes" He murmurs  
"You can put me down now" I say  
"Urm.." He manages to say before placing me on the floor again.  
"King Arthur, I suggest taking a few steps ba-" Kilgharrah starts but I cuts him off.  
"No, let him..s..tay..He w..as..thrown..against..a..wall and I am not...sure if he..suffers from a..concussion"  
"Very well." Kilgharrah says as Arthur makes his way back to me, my eyes now starting to get heavy, the events of the night, the power I had used and blood loss draining my energy.  
"Merlyn?" Arthur's voice asks as he kneels next to me, pulling me to him and I lean my weight on him.  
I hear Kilgharrah's voice rumble distantly and Arthur's voice fading slowly, until it was a mere buzz ass if a bee was hovering around my head.  
I feel the sudden surge of magic, feeling my wound close, the river of blood slowing to a stream which stopped flowing once the mist of magic around me disappeared and my body slumps, my eye lids closed, my brain going blank as I slipped into the comforting arms of unconsciousness, knowing Arthur was there to protect me from any danger and threats.

 ** _4 days later Merlyn POV:_**  
The first thing my brain processed was the very soft bed beneath my body, then was the warmth of the thick blankets above me, then was the comfort of the cushion below my head.  
The last thing my mind processed was a manly scent, the smell of the forest, sweat and him reaching my nose and I knew instantly I was in Arthur's bed.  
As my eyes tried to struggle open I move my right arm to wipe away the sleep from them, but I found I could not move it. I then notice the weight which lay on my arm a head resting near my chest. My eyes now finally co-operating with my brain's commands flutter open, instantly on the weight that weighed down my arm.  
Blonde locks confirmed my suspicions, the golden coloured hair belonging Arthur.  
"Arthur" I manage to say my voice croaky and nearly silent.  
"Arthur" I try again my voice barley over a murmur, not enough to wake the slumbering King. I try to clear my voice which only resulted in a even huskier:  
"Arthur"  
When I finally realised my voice would not wake Arthur, I lifted my left hand, the one Arthur did not lay on and bought it to his head. I let my small fingers brush through his soft hair, making him snuggle closer to me in response a small sigh of contentment slipped from his lips.  
I run my hand's through his hair a couple more times before reaching his shoulders, shaking them with as much strength my weak body was able.  
A shooting pain shot through my stomach as I sat up to grip his shoulders shaking them harder, but I had no time to react as his head shot up.  
Wide gorgeous eyes meet mine and before I could even utter a 'Hello' his lips were on mine.  
Soft lips pressing against mine making my mind go blank and I instantly lean into him, deepening the kiss.  
His hand cup my cheeks bringing me carefully closer to his muscled body, his other hand resting on my hip.  
"I love you" he whispers in between kisses and I feel my heart skip, the words I wanted to hear for years making my heart melt.  
I pull away his forehead resting on mine our eyes looking into each others, his staring into mine as if looking for my answer.  
"I love you too" I smile tears starting to build in my eyes. _  
He loves me!_ Was the only thought that whizzed through my head as his lips crashes into mine, pouring love into thee much more passionate kiss.  
His hand now trailed from my cheek and gripped the back of my neck bringing me as close as he could while I sat on his bed and he on a seat.  
I place one hand on his toned chest while the other slid to his hair, running through his soft hair.  
I feel his tongue trace my bottom lip begging for entrance. I gave in letting his tongue explore mine.  
But soon I was gasping for air, the pain in my stomach throbbing, I quickly pull away letting my body slump against him, listening to his heavy breathing in my ear. Soon I felt myself tiring, my energy spent and my eyes struggle to stay open, I had only woken up and already I felt exhausted.  
"Sleep, my love" I hear Arthur whisper as I felt him picking me up carefully before I felt myself being settled on his warm body and I melt into his side, slumbering peacefully once again, knowing finally he shared the love I felt for him.

 _ **That's it guys! please Review, Favourite and Follow this, it took me blooming ages :P  
** **Hope you have liked this!**_  
 _ **-Leggomyreggo2**_


End file.
